


These Smoldering Eyes Scream a Silent Cry

by EdithsEden



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Angst, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Rating May Change, Revenge, Romance, hopefully it's decent, just an idea that popped into my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithsEden/pseuds/EdithsEden
Summary: Left for dead during the siege on her home, Hanako flees to District 80 in the Rukongai at a young age. Her time there has left her memories hazy, but when she encounters Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku on patrol, suddenly Hanako has the chance to become a Soul Reaper and learn what happened to her in the past. Tangled in a web of companionship and betrayal, Hanako must navigate the world of Souls while keeping a dark secret from own friends.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	These Smoldering Eyes Scream a Silent Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story on this platform! This was actually an idea I had brewing in my head for a (loooong) while lol. Updates might be slow and spontaneous because online school is not giving me a break at all! *sighs* But, for everyone who clicked on this story, thank you so much for reading!  
> For the story:  
> Italics = Hanako's thoughts  
> Bolded Italics = Arcadia's voice

_Hanako’s thoughts_

**_Arcadia’s voice_ **

* * *

The air was smoky, and the sky alight with flames. Beneath her feet, the grass was stained crimson, soaked with the blood of her family. She ran, her breath coming in ragged puffs. Her hands clutched her sword as it rapped against her knees as she ran through the forest. As she glanced behind her, her eyes caught a glimpse of the blaze roaring towards her. It came closer, nipping at the soles of her feet.

She tripped, falling face-first into the damp grass beneath her. Too weak to stand up, she curled into a fetus position as sobs wracked her frail body. The smoke was beginning to choke her and as she cried, she also began to cough. She was suffocating, but she could not move.

In the distance, she could still hear the echo of her father telling her to run… to live…

_Hana… ko…_

_Hanako…_

**_Hanako!_ **

Hanako’s eyes shot open.

_W-was that real?_

**_No, little one, that was just a nightmare. You’re safe now._ **

_Am I though? Oh, we’re running low on food._

**_Are you going to steal?_ **

_What choice do I have?_

Hanako stood up, her eyes squinting as they adjusted to the bright light―another day in the Rukongai, another fight for survival. She had been having nightmares like that for nights, and yet her memory ceased to reveal what those memories were. Making sure her sword was tied to her back, Hanako began her trek towards the central street of District 80.

Hanako had no memories of her past, only knowing that she awoke in District 80 of North Rukongai. Arcadia, the voice inside her head, said she was there to protect her. She claimed she was a Hollow, a Vasto Lorde, or whatever she called herself. With no parents, no roof over her head, Hanako had no choice but to depend on thievery to survive. Her black hair was unkempt and her thin body wore a simple faded tan kimono, the sleeves were torn with holes, and the bottom seams tattered. Her only possessions were a handcrafted sword that was too heavy for her to wield properly and the water-filled glass orb tied to her sword’s handle. Inside the orb were three koi charms. It was pretty, but Hanako had no idea why it was tied to her sword or what purpose it held.

Her hands clutched her disheveled kimono tightly as she neared the edge of the street. Because she stole food, Hanako lived outside the residential part of District 80 and made her home in the forest (not that she had a “home”). She ducked into an alley that led to a couple of food stalls. Creeping towards the edge, but still concealed in the shadows, Hanako was about to grab the bread when she heard voices.

“Captain Kyoraku, must we patrol District 80?”

“Hmm, we were tasked with the patrol so I don’t see why not?”

Hanako’s eyes widened.

_Arcadia, aren’t those people…_

**_Soul Reapers. Part of the Gotei 13. From the looks of it, they seem to be from Division 8._** **_But that’s not important right now. What’s important is that you don’t get caught._**

_Why? Aren’t they supposed to help people like us?_

**_…_ **

_Arcadia?_

**_We’re here for the bread. Grab it and flee._ **

Hanako spotted the bread and slowly inched her hand out. Her ears caught wind of their conversation again.

“As part of our duty to the Gotei 13, it’s important that we patrol. Souls need to feel safe. Isn’t that right, Ukitake?”

“Correct. We should strive to uphold our duty as Shinigami,” said the man named Ukitake.

_“Hey! What are you doing here, you little runt?”_

Hanako let out a silent gasp. She got so wrapped up in their conversation that she took too long to grab the bread. Before Hanako could make a hit-and-run, she was kicked out into the center of the street. Gravel dug into her skin and dust stung her eyes.

**_Tch, I knew this would happen. Get up. We need to run._ **

Hanako slowly propped herself up with her hands. The right side of her ribs throbbed painfully and her eyes blurred after the dust was kicked in. The angry vendor marched up to her and grabbed her thin wrist, his grip so strong that she felt as if her bones would be shattered.

“You’ve stolen from us more than enough. It’s time you got punished!” He raised his hand and under the direct glare of the sun, Hanako could barely make out the silhouette of a wooden stick. Her eyes closed tightly, hoping that it would be swift, but the pain never came. One eye cracked open and Hanako saw another hand grabbing the vendor’s firmly. She traced her savior’s hand back to a nicely dressed male whose white hair was tied into a long ponytail behind him.

“Excuse me, but what seems to be the matter here?” the man asked.

The vendor pointed a disfigured finger at Hanako accusingly. “This runt has been stealing food from us! Every day! constantly! As if she doesn’t have a home!”

“Captain Ukitake, what’s going on?” More Soul Reapers rushed to the scene. Captain Ukitake smiled, said nothing, and took out a small pouch from his black kimono. Hanako’s ears picked up the metal jangle of coin and he handed the pouch to the vendor.

“That should take care of the lost expenses. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll take care of the little girl here,” he said and gently took Hanako’s hand. Shocked at the sudden contact, Hanako slapped his hand away and dashed towards the alley from where she came. Her sword’s weight did not help her escape and Captain Ukitake quickly caught up to her. Hanako came to an abrupt stop. She glanced up and was met with the gentle expression of Captain Ukitake and another man who wore a pink kimono over the same white haori.

“Ukitake, who’s this?” the brown-haired man asked.

“I’m not sure, Kyoraku. But from the looks of it, she’s been here for a while. She was caught trying to steal bread.”

So this must be the Captain Kyoraku she heard earlier. Both captains peered at her, their eyes widening slightly when they caught sight of the sword on her back. Captain Ukitake kneeled to look at her.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?”

Hanako opened her mouth but no sound came out. She tried forming the words with her mouth, but she only succeeded in confusing him even more. She heard Arcadia sigh.

**_Show him your sword. The handle has your name engraved on it._ **

Hanako pulled her sword from her sash and pointed to the handle. Ukitake studied the character carefully.

“Hanako… Hanako Yukimura,” said Ukitake, “Is that your name?”

Hanako nodded, clutching her sword tightly. Ukitake stood and whispered something into Kyoraku’s ear. After a moment of hesitation, Kyoraku nodded then tilted his head towards Ukitake. The white-haired man knelt in front of Hanako again.

“Yukimura-san, you have a good amount of reiatsu in you. Why don’t you come with us? We’ll take you to the Seireitei where you’ll be able to master your reiatsu,” Ukitake proposed, offering his hand to Hanako. She hesitated. These were Soul Reapers…

_Arcadia? What do you think? Can we trust them?_

**_In this situation, I don’t want to. But… this is our best way out of this hellhole. At least, in the Seireitei, you can learn to protect yourself._ **

_B-but I’m scared._

**_Don’t be, little one. I’ll be with you the entire way. Now, take his hand._ **

Hanako swallowed silently and blinked twice at the hand in front of her. She was still a small child with no knowledge of the outside world. All her life she knew only of survival and thievery. She had no memories of her family, only her nightmares that drowned her in countless nights of smoke and flames. Arcadia never told her why she should avoid Soul Reapers, but here now, she was telling Hanako to accept a Soul Reaper’s offer. Hanako didn’t question her, couldn’t question her because she knew so little about her only companion except that she had much more experience of the cruel world than Hanako did. But if Arcadia said it was fine… the hand looked so welcoming and Ukitake’s face was gentle… they wouldn’t hurt her, right?

Hanako reached out.

_Maybe this was a step for the better…_

And placed her dirtied hand in his.

_…a chance at a new life._

_Yes… I’ll go. I’ll go and create a new life for myself. I’ll go._

**_We’ll go._ **

**_Together._ **

\0v0/

They traveled swiftly, reaching the center of the Soul Society in a blur of minutes. All the while, Hanako clutched the cloth of Ukitake’s haori tightly. Even when the patrol group dispersed, she was unwilling to go without Ukitake. The captain noticed this and smiled. 

“We’re going to meet Captain Unohana. She will give you a clean set of clothes and you can also get washed up.”

Hanako learned that Captain Unohana resided in the Division 4 Barracks and was the Soul Society’s best healer. When she arrived, Hanako was greeted by a barrack with green roofing. A woman with a long black braid in front was waiting at the door. She gave Hanako a closed eye smile and introduced herself as Captain Unohana. Unohana led Hanako inside and to a vacant room with a bathtub.

Handing Hanako a set of clean clothes, she said, “Wash up then change into these. Captain Ukitake will wait for you in the front.”

The little girl gave a slow nod as Unohana closed the door behind her. Hanako quickly separated herself from her dirty kimono, leaving it strewn across the floor as she stepped into the bathtub that had been previously filled with warm water. As she soaked in the warmth, Hanako heard Arcadia’s voice murmur in her ear.

**_Now that we’re in the Seireitei, what are you planning on doing?_ **

_I wasn’t sure. I thought you had a plan. You always do!_

**_L-little one, that’s― Sigh, never mind. I guess the only thing you can do is become a Soul Reaper. If you want to survive, then you’ll have to know the way of battle; here may be the best place to do so._ **

_If you say the best way to survive is to become a Soul Reaper, then… then I’ll do it. I’ll become the best Soul Reaper you’ve ever seen!_

**_I wish you the best of luck. Also, shouldn’t you get out of the tub now? Stay in there any longer and you’ll become a shriveled lump of skin._ **

Hanako gasped and jumped out of the tub, forgetting that she was still wet and slipped on the floor. 

“Owie…”

**_Sigh, this little one. Hurry up and get dressed; don’t keep Captain Ukitake waiting._ **

When Hanako had finished changing, she saw that Captain Unohana had given her a smaller version of the black uniform the Soul Reapers wore. She had included a white sash that was big enough for Hanako to tie her sword to her back, which Hanako barely managed to because of her short stature. Hanako put on the pair of waraji sandals given to her. She opened the door as quietly as she could, peeking left and right down the hall before picking up the faint sound of conversation down her right. When Hanako arrived at the end of the hall, she found Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake whispering. She caught part of their conversation.

“Are you going to take her to the meeting? It might be better. Since all the captains will be present, we’ll have a consensus on what to do with her,” murmured Captain Unohana.

“I planned to do that, especially considering the meeting is in a couple of minutes,” replied Captain Ukitake. “However, I’m not sure if she should meet _him_ in such a public manner. Bringing a child from the Rukongai is unheard of… especially from someone like myself who is from a noble family.”

“Either way, _he_ will have to meet her sometime. I guess― oh my, were you standing there this entire time, Hanako?” gasped Captain Unohana. Hanako nodded. Ukitake’s face lit up at the sight of Hanako dressed in clean clothes. Unohana walked and knelt in front of Hanako. 

“Hanako dear, do you know where you got your sword from? Did someone give it to you?” she asked. Hanako shook her head in response to Captain Unohana’s first question but remained silent afterward. It was several moments before Captain Ukitake dropped _the_ question.

“Hanako… by any chance, are you _unable_ to talk?”

Hanako’s eyes widened. Stiffly, she nodded. 

Since she awoke in the Rukongai, she was unable to speak or make any sound. No matter how hard she strained her throat, her vocal cords refused to make a noise. And so she conversed in her head, only knowing the silence of her thoughts and the mellow voice of Arcadia.

Ukitake smiled. “That’s fine. Can you read or write?”

Hanako shook her head vigorously. 

_I’m useless, aren’t I?_

**_That’s why you’re here to learn. Study hard. If you intend to be the best, you’ll have to catch up to plenty of other kids who have gotten a head start._ **

“Then we’ll have to teach you. But first! Captain Unohana and I are going to take you with us to the Captain’s Meeting. We’ll be able to better help decide on how to get you settled,” said Ukitake. 

Hanako found herself ushered towards the Division 1 barracks, and along the way, her scrawny figure came under the scrutiny of many Soul Reapers. Her feet stumbled from concrete onto polished wood floors and what beheld Hanako were two solid wooden doors, foreboding in presence yet still Hanako had the urge to enter. She spared a nervous glance at Ukitake, who smiled, reassuring her that he had her back. The white-haired captain pushed the door open and stepped in with Hanako and Captain Unohana. 

It took a moment for Hanako to accustom herself with the eleven pairs of eyes that looked down on her as if assessing her worth. To her left, Hanako recognized Captain Kyoraku with his straw hat. He waved at her before returning to his poker face. Captain Unohana took her place along the left side. Hanako did not recognize any of the captain except for the three she met and she clutched her clothes tighter when Ukitake left her side to take his place at the foremost of the right line. 

“Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, what have you brought back?”

That booming voice came from the man standing at the head of the two lines, in the center with a presence that sent shivers down her spine. He was bald, with nothing but a long grey beard entwined with two violet ribbons. He stood with a wooden cane that looked as old as the bark on the trees in District 80. Cracking one eye open, he scrutinized the tiny girl trembling beneath him. Captain Ukitake took a few steps towards the old man, lowered his head, and whispered into his ear. Hanako stood and run through the worst-case scenarios if they rejected her. After all, she was an outsider intruding on their territory. 

“I see. So she’s an orphan, but you and Kyoraku brought her back because you found it unusual that she carried a sword.”

Captain Ukitake gave a quick nod then hastily stepped back into line. Another captain stepped forward. This time, Hanako saw blond hair. His straight bangs stuck out to her among all the other captains. 

“But Head Captain, is it a good idea to keep her here? For all we know, she could be deceiving us.” 

“Captain Hirako, what do you suggest then?” another captain interrupted, “We have already brought her here. We Soul Reapers stand by our code to help all those in need. Besides, even if she a spy or someone else, the captains are strong enough to subdue her, am I not wrong?”

“Fine. Do whatever. I’m just saying we should be careful, ya know?” Captain Hirako stepped back into line. The captain who had countered him, a woman of proud stature and vibrant purple hair also stepped back into line. 

All these captains were discussing what to do with her. Hanako swallowed. For now, it did not seem like she gave the best first impression. Her eyes began shifting left and right when the old man, the Head Commander as one captain had called him, beckoned her forth. She trudged a couple of steps forward, stopping only a mere four feet away from him. Even when she wasn’t staring at him face-to-face, his presence was overwhelming. 

Hanako wondered if she had this type of presence, maybe she would no longer be bullied in the Rukongai. 

“Little girl, look at me.”

Hanako looked.

“What is your name?”

“Ah, about that Head Commander she’s―” Captain Ukitake began.

“Head Commander, the girl is mute,” explained Captain Unohana. “However, her name is engraved on her sword.”

Hanako willed her fingers not to shake as she pointed to the sword’s handle. The Head Commander was silent for a moment.

“Hanako Yukimura. That is your name?” Hanako nodded ever so slowly. “Is that so…”

The hall was silent as the Head Commander made his decision. All eyes except for Hanako’s looked at their leader expectantly. Hanako waited with bated breath, eyes cast downward. She was startled when he slammed his cane on the ground in front of him. 

“From today onwards, Hanako Yukimura will be under the supervision of Division 1.”

Surprised looks and momentary gasps of confusion were what followed, but to Hanako, the noise quickly fizzled out. 

The little girl raised her head. 

A pair of chestnut brown eyes locked with a pair of violet ones.

_Ah, so that’s… Genryusai Yamamoto._


End file.
